


Fluffember day one: Bedtime

by PJOwriter



Series: Fluffember 2020 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime, Combeferre is an older brother figure, Fluff, Fluffember 2020, Gen, drabble-ish, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Combeferre tells his obviously very tired roommates to go to bed.From the Fluffember prompts on tumblr.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: Fluffember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fluffember day one: Bedtime

Combeferre looked up from his book to see Enjolras falling asleep at his computer. Every few minutes, he would jerk awake, and type a few words, before falling asleep again. Courfeyrac was asleep with his head on Combeferre's shoulder. 

Combeferre smiled. "I think its bedtime." 

Enjolras lifted his head and frowned at Combeferre. "You're not my mother. You can't make me go to bed." 

Combeferre sighed. "You're falling asleep at your computer. You're not getting anything done. Go to sleep." 

Enjolras looked at his screen, then said, I guess you're right." 

Combeferre gently shook Courfeyrac awake. "You'll be more comfortable in your own bed." 

"I'm comfortable here" Courfeyrac mumbled. 

"You'll get a neck cramp." Combeferre gently ruffled Courfeyrac's hair. "Go to bed, Fey." 

Enjolras stood up. "You too, Ferre. Don't stay awake reading for half the night." 

"I won't. Good night, Enj." 

"Good night, Ferre." 

"Good night, Courf." 

But Courfeyrac seemed asleep again. Enjolras headed down the hall to his room. 

Combeferre chuckled, gently prodding Courfeyrac awake again. "Seriously. Go to bed." 

Courfeyrac got to his feet, stretching. 

"Alright, I'm going. Good night, Ferre." 

"Good night, Fey." 

Combeferre smiled as he headed to his own room. Annoying as they could be at times, he couldn't imagine a life without his best friends. No, brothers.


End file.
